Winx Club Transformers Prime
by winxprimeolivia
Summary: Bloom is Optimus' daughter and when the Winx goes to defeat the ancestral witches, something stands in there way. WARNING! Optimus is WAY out of character!


WINX PRIME (REDONE!)

CHAPTER ONE

"Ok Bloom, don't wander to far from the swings and slides." said Arcee from the parking lot from the park. "Will do!" replied Bloom. It was a beautiful day. So Bumblebee, Arcee and Bloom decided to spend it at a park. Minutes later... "LET GO!" Bloom was in the middle of being held captive by an ogre. She looked at the girl she found not to long ago. The girl was knocked out by a ghoul. Arcee began to panick, "Bee, where is Bloom!" yelled Arcee. "beep bleep." replied the team's scout, Bumble Bee. "Ratchet we need a bridge." "why what happen!" asked the autobot, currently in the medical field. "Bloom might of been hurt." replied Arcee. "sending ground bridge now." said the doc bot. -later that day- "Bloom, are you ok?" asked a very worried Optimus Prime. " Yes, i'm fine. how about that other girl?" asked Bloom. " "she is right here!" said the strange girl. "who are you, and from what i saw from back there, what are you?" bloom tried to say to her. Everyone listened quietly. "i'm princcess Stella of Solaria. And i'm a fairy!" explained Stella easily. "wait what? Am i hearing right? Your a fairy!?" asked Bulkhead with disbelief. "whoa, thats like, totally cool." said the facinated Bloom. " actually you know what!" cried Stella. "what?" Bloom asked. "you got major Winx from what i can tell when you blasted that ogre yesterday! As my fairy godmother used to say, sometimes it takes a ogre to discover your powers!" "you what!" now it was Optimus's turn to be in disbelief. "i kinda, sorta, took a troll down with my, what did you call it, oh yeah, Winx." "and now that you discovered your powers, you need to come with me to Alfea, collage for fairies!" Stella excitedly exclaimed. " no daughter of mine is going to another state to attend fairy school." Optimus said deeply. " its not a state away, its in a whole nother dimension! Besides, she needs to go to fulfil her destiny!" "WHAT!" the over protective and adoptive dad said. "please dad, this might be the only way to now know who my real parents are, and to see what the magic universe holds, i promise to stay in touch. Please dad." Bloom said with a unoticeble tear in her eye in the first part. Optimus was soon defeated. "ok Bloom, but first i need to see it." "that may be a problem, since there was a fight at the city, Magix, they are letting no one in, except the first- year faries, and supposed to be second- year faries too." Stella explained angerly. "well, i might have a spell that could work! Smallis! Humenis!" cried Stella as the autobot leader began to shrink and turn into a special human. "what is happening!" cried Optimus. "realax, will ya. All your doing is just shrinking and its turning your metal skin, well skin. Nothing big." said the chilled Stella. "this could be an adveture." Arcee said sarcasticly. Every one watched in awe. "Stella, is this what i'm going to learn in my first year at Alfea?" "sure is, and so much more! Now you two come with me!" said Stella as she opened a portal. "next stop, the magic dimension!."

CHAPTER 2

After four long years of intense training, Bloom finally got to come home to the base. "dad," asked Bloom. "there is something i need to tell you today that i forgot to tell you yesterday, you know, the day after my graduation at Alfea." said Bloom. "what is it?"asked Optimus. "i have to go and stop the ancestial witches and there could be a chance that might not make it back and i hate to bomb this on you guys, but i gotta go today." said bloom easily. "WHAT! You're going to go on a suicidle mission! Today!" screeched Optimus. "chill dad! I've been on literally thirty three of them to be exact." "WHAAAAAT!" Just then the rest of the winx -Stella, Flora, Layla, Tecna, and Musa- arrivied. "hey Bloom the guys are, uh oh." said Stella as she looked at the face of Optimus. "let me guess, over- protective parent not wanting you to SAVE THE WHOLE FREAKING DIMENSION! Does that some up the whole ordeal?" said Musa. "bravo Musa, i'm impressed. I'm sorry dad, but you have to let me go." "no i don't, your my daughter, i have a say in what you do." the Winx looked at each other and laughed. "dad look at it this way," said Bloom trying to control her laughter. "if you don't let me go, you won't be around to have a say in what i do." Bloom said. Optimus looked at Ratchet. Ratchet had a simple look that said, 'leave me out of this.' Optimus looked at Bloom and said, "no, you now are not to leave base." Bloom looked at the girls and had a silent-girl-talk with looks at one another. Bloom shrugged. Inside she was smirking. She already had a plan throught the silent chat between looks with the other girls, but on the outside she simply just said, "ok." the Winx turned and went to Bloom's room.

CHAPTER 3

WITH OPTIMUS

Ratchet looked at Optimus and said to him, "i think you did the right thing." "lets just hope so old friend." replied Optimus. all of a sudden, they heard yelling. Optimus looked at his friend, "the girls!" Ratchet feared the worst, "decepticons!?" "no, i did not here a explosion." then they reached Bloom's bedroom. They were all passed out. Ratchet turned to optimus and said, "help me get them to sick- bay." then it was Optimus' turn to fear the absolute worst. After a few minetes, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumble Bee returned from patrol and a recon mission. Arcee gasped as she was the first to reconize. "what happen!" "all we heard was yelling then me and Optimus ran to Bloom's room and they were passed out when we got there." explained Ratchet. Just then, the girls woke up and had a detemined looked on there faces. Optimus already knew that they were going to ask to leave. As one by one, they each woke up. "Lockette!" "Amore!" "Chatta!" "Piff!" "Diget!" "Tune!" "They're in danger! Now we absalutely have to go! If we don't, they could get hurt, or worse." said Layla. the girls looked at each other in agreement. "i gave you strict orders Bloom, you are not going." the Winx gave him a murderous glare. Then, to everyone's surprize, Bloom said, "fine."

BLOOM'S ROOM

"Ok, heres the plan, we sneak out tonight and we use the secret door i found when i was ten years old." said Bloom. "won't we get caught by sensors or somthing, i mean your dad raised you, and we've known each other for just four years and we know that your stubborn so he should know that we're getting out no matter what!" said Tecna logicaly. "my dad is smart, but not that smart, but none the less we should keep a eye out. Stella already has that covered." said Bloom. "I do?" questioned Stella. "yes, here, let me have some make-up powder. Tecna, can you make a laser beam, for the other half of the demenstration, please?" asked Bloom. The two girls looked at her like she was crazy, but they did it anyways because they trusted her. "here Bloom, the powder is very light so it can get into someone's eyes, speaking from personal experience."said Stella boastingly. The other girls looked at her like she was crazy. "and heres the beam, Bloom!" Tecna shouted from across the room to Bloom. "perfect!" said Bloom as she blew the fine powder into the beam was pointing at. Then the other five girls stood back as the beam apeared before their eyes. Stella was the first to recover. "cool!" "now come on girls! WINX BELIVIX!" * Believix, your magical, all you gotta do is believe in yourself and everything will chaaaange! You got the power! Believix, so wonderful, feel the magic coming up from your heart, everything is possible! Its a higher energy! Its A Higher Energy! ITS A HIGHER ENERGYYYY! This is the power of WINX!* as the Winx transformed and flew out of Bloom's room, the spaceship or OWL arrived with the boys.

OUTSIDE

"Sky!" "Brandon!" "Helia!" "Nabu!" "Timmy!" "Riven!" the girls cried. "you girls look like you missed us alot." exclaimed Sky. "we have, the worlds gone mad, my world's gone mad." cried Bloom sadly that quickly turned into anger towards her dad. "like we haven't heard that before." said Stella. "thats why we completly trust you, your dad is totally a control freak!" Musa said. "I mean, he wants the best, but just won't back off when a girl needs space." said Flora cautiously. "exactly, its part of the girl-code!" Layla said easily. The girls nodded in agreement. "wait, what girl-code?" Timmy asked curiously. Tecna laughed, which was soon joined by the others as she said, "you wouldn't understand, its a girl thing." replied Layla. **Optimus steps out from the heli-pad. **"uh girls, we got a problem!" cried Bloom. "RUN!" "wait. Bloom needs to..." Optimus never finished because the Winx and the specialists scrambled to the OWL. Optimus was trying to make an effort to grab the huge air craft, but failed to do so when Timmy and Tecna put it on to full blast. (with fire included purposely made by Bloom)

CHAPTER 4

"good, we should be out of there range, but just to make sure..." Bloom took out her com-link System and set it on fire. "there that should do it."said Bloom. "well, if you want to go the extra mile... there is a locating chip inside your neck, i just finished tracing the signal, it leads staight to the autobot base." Tecna said. "and its active." "can you magicaly remove it!?" cried Bloom. "yes i can."

BASE

"Optimus, look! The chip failed to locate her, wait, there it is. Now it saying that she's in her room!" said ratchet. "I'll go check if she is actually there." Jack said. **runs to Bloom's room and finds nothing, then he runs back.** "if she was, i'm not seeing her." Jack explained. "this is going to call for extreme measures." Optimus replied gravly. Everone had a look of agreement.

OWL

**ten minetes earlyer.** "there that should do it." "thanks Tecna." Bloom said gratefuly. "now to send it to my room, to try and throw them of." "thats smart, Bloom." Tecna said. "hey guys, sorry to burst the smart people covention, but we're nearing the no-advanced-technology-zone, and we have something on our tail!" Riven said worringly. "what did that buy us, a minute mabey!" replied Musa. "doesn't matter, if those are the autobots, they will get destoyed!" Layla said. "if that happens, i will never forgive myself! WINX BELIEVIX! Beliveix, your magical, all you gotta do is believe in yourself, and everything will chaaange. You got the power! Believix, so wonderful, feel the magic coming up from your heart. Everything is possible. Its a higher energy, Its A Higher Energy, ITS A HIGHER ENERGYYYY! After the Winx transformed, the flew out the back-hatch. Tecna quickly scaned the oncoming ship. "its full of autobots alright." since when did dad get a air craft!?" cried Bloom. "oh well, WINX CONVERGENCE!" the other girls converged there power with Bloom's to create an unstopable barrier that held the air ship back. Then Bloom did something unique. "alright winx, i'm going to make a sign that says that we are going to go somewhere with a strict no technology policy." "again, i'm the most useless fairy!" Tecna said sadly. "its ok Tech, we got your back!" Musa replied. Bloom did the sign and the Winx club flew back to the ship.

Time skip- 2 days, or after they defeat they monsters.

BASE

"Where are they!?" exclaimed Optimus. "they should of come back by now." "these things take time." Arcee said as she tried to soothe the stressed prime. **just then**... "whats that sound!?" Bulkhead shouted. "beep bleep." Bee tried to say. "your right Bumble Bee, it does sound like a air craft." replied Otimus. "Fowler, mabey." Arcee hated putting everyones hopes down, she really did, but they needed to face reality, if it came down to it. She noticed the saden faces of everyone. When they reached the top of the heli-pad, they're faces brighten at the sight of the Winx, but soon fell when they realized the boys carring the K.O. Winx club. Ratchet was over whelmed at the sight, "I don't know much about their medicene, but I'll see what i can do." "don't, please, just don't." Helia explained. The autobots had a very confused look on their faces. "we're going to take them back to Alfea, on Magix." Sky said. "we just thought you might want to see them before we take them there, because its going to take a long time to get through, because of a precaution on magix." Sky finshed. "thank you, but please... hurry." Optimus said half-heartedly. "ok, Specialist lets get back to the OWL and get them to wake up." Sky said. As they were loading up, Riven mumered, " I feel like i'm in one of Bloom's so called earth movies she makes us watch when we all hang out as one big group." "same here." replied Sky.

TIME SKIP- 4 DAYS

"Dad!" cried Bloom. "i missed you so much!" Optimus hugged her. "me too." "hey, um, i actually found my real, biological parents, and um, they want me to stay there with them for a while." said Bloom nervously. "that's fine, i'm just glad that it's all over." Opimus replied. Bloom nearly screeched, " WHAT! IT NEVER ENDS FOR THE WINX CLUB!" Bloom smiled as she said that. Optimus nearly fainted.

THE END!


End file.
